a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio frequency ablation catheter systems and more particularly to an interactive and automated catheter for producing lesions to treat arrhythmias in the atrium of a patient's heart.
b. Background Art
Many atrial arrhythmias are caused by anatomical accessory pathways in the heart, which provide spurious conduction paths. Conduction of electrical depolarization's along these pathways within a chamber gives rise to arrhythmias. Although drugs have been used to treat such arrhythmias for many years, cardiac ablation, or destruction of localized regions of tissue, can provide a permanent cure for the patient. For this reason cardiac ablation is preferred in many instances. This treatment is especially preferred for patients that experience detrimental effects from drugs.
Cardiac ablation has traditionally been a tedious procedure performed under fluoroscopy by a physician who sequentially maps the electrical potentials within the heart using a manually directed EP catheter. Once an appropriate site has been selected identified and selected for ablation, RF energy is delivered to the site. Ablation energy is typically delivered through the same catheter used to “map”. The purpose of the ablation is to destroy a small bolus of tissue at the location. This tissue lesion can no longer conduct and the arrhythmia is interrupted and the arrhythmia stops.
One common intervention is ablation around the annulus or the ostium of the pulmonary vein that is located in the left atrium. However, navigating to this location reliably and sequentially and delivering electrical energy is an extremely tedious procedure requiring substantial amount of skill and time to complete successfully.
For this reason there is a continuing need to improve catheter technology.